Break the Seal!
by Krylancelo
Summary: Harry and Sirius finally get to live togther as a family, but could a woman with nothing but the world's best interest in her heart destroy their connection. Chapter 4 now! The five seals reborn!
1. Default Chapter

Harry James Potter smiled when he felt Sirius blow by him on a broom. The both of them were having fun at a local Quiditch pitch, just happy to be playing and not worrying about Sirius being put away into prison or Harry being killed off by Voldermort. Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges held against him for the murder of James and Lily Potter, and since his hearing 1 month ago, he had been a much happier person. Harry had finally vanquished Tom Riddle jr, otherwise known as Voldermort, 2 months earlier. The battle had not been with wands and spells, like everyone had expected it to be. This battle had been played out in each other's minds, where the battlefield had been each other's will against the enemy's.   
  
Sirius smiled when he felt the wind play games with his dark hair, and when he finally saw joy in his usually quiet godson's face. He was soon to be awarded custody of Harry, and that thought made his life a much brighter place. The dark corridors of Azkaban were pushed into the farthest recesive of his mind, and he was determined to look on at the future with hope and a will to keep going, even if it was just for Harry.  
  
After the two had flown until the darkness of the night had fallen, Sirius saw the friendly figure of Remus Lupin staring up at the two of them.   
  
"Ready to call it a day?" Remus asked, wondering if the two of them would ever relinquish their hold on their brooms. He got his answer when he saw Harry shake his head and then rise up higher into the darkened sky.   
  
"I guess that's a no, right Remus?" Sirius asked, as he floated lower to the ground, intent on making Remus fly, even if he didn't have a broom.   
  
Sirius then heard Harry gasp in pain, which was then accompanied by Remus' loud words. "Sirius! Catch him!"   
  
Though Sirius wasn't quite sure what was going on, he turned around and the only thing that his mind could register was 'oh'. He was freaked, to say the least, when he saw his godson tumbling down to the ground that was speedily approaching.  
  
Sirius zoomed his broom upwards for a few feet, then maneuvered it to stay under Harry. The young boy of 16 impacted with Sirius only second's later, and then Sirius felt the painful kick of gravity hurl him and Harry, towards the ground. He felt something pop out of place when his back hit the grass first, then groaned when the aftershock of the event kicked in.  
  
"Harry," He started, trying to make his voice stay calm. "What happened that would make you let go of your broom when your eighty feet in the air?"   
  
He waited for a second, then out of his peripheral vision notice hurried footsteps approaching. "What? Oh... Remus." He said, trying to sit up, "Forgot you were here."   
  
"Is Harry okay?" Remus asked, as he finally closed the gap between his friends.  
  
"Sure, your okay, right Harry?" Sirius didn't get a response. "Right?" He asked again, his blue eyes widening just a little bit.  
  
Remus used his wand, and said, "Lumnos" The tip shined and a light came out, illuminating a good few feet of darkness.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius gasped when they saw Harry's bloodied and damaged form.   
  
Remus looked up into the dark sky, and said, "I think something attacked him."  
  
Krylancelo note, k?:  
  
This is my first real try at a Harry Potter fanfic, so I'd like it if lots of nice people would review so I'll know if it's liked or not. I'll get back to this one in a 'while', just depends since I have around 35 other fics I'm working on.... Later! 


	2. Limited Choices!

"Harry..." Said a woman's voice, as Harry struggled to open his eyes.   
  
He then felt a hand on the side of his face, it was wet... Wet with something that was dripping on his face.  
  
Harry slowly forced his tired eyes open, and the sight that greeted him was a young woman of about 17, who had short, brown hair, and bright, blue eyes. She was the one who was looking down at him, and she was also the one who was crying on him.   
  
She smiled and said, "Today, I died.... Thus, rendering my world cursed with unspeakable evils to inhabit it... I was the seal that protected the good in my world, and now, because of my weakness, my world will suffer."   
  
Harry stared at her for a few minutes, the only information that was getting throught to his tired brain was that this girl was sad.   
  
Her smile had faltered as she spoke, and more tears had pooled in her eyes. The hand on his face was still there, still stroking his face. He then noticed that blood was mingling with it, his blood, but he knew that he had not felt any pain.  
  
"Harry..." She started, then she stopped when she herself noticed the blood. She smiled down at him again, then said in a solemn tone, "I'm sorry Harry. Sorry to have to limit your choices. Yes, you are bleeding, bleeding to a death that my power has caused."   
  
She stopped for a second, when she saw Harry's green eyes widen.   
  
She smiled again, trying to comfort him, "You cannot feel you body anymore, can you?" She asked, then nodded her head when his eyes widened even more.   
  
"No of course you cannot. The injuries you've sustained were very great. Harry, the reason I am here is to give you this choice." She whispered, as she removed her hand from Harry's cheek and rested it against her chest. She wore a long, blood red dress, that had a cloak in the same color. She had a petite figure, and on her brown hair rested an ornament, black head dress.  
  
"This outfit was what I died in.... and the choice is yours. Harry, to live in this realm of unconsciousness for the rest of your days, or to take on my role. Your world, wizard and non-wizard, will both benefit from this. If I am to say how, or when, then I would have to know everything about your world, but I do not... The only thing I can tell you is that you shall not be the same young boy of 16 that you were before. You will be the Seal that binds you to the world in which I resided, and also to the world in which you have lived your life. No direct contact can be made, and you will feel almost as if you have been detached from your own life.... The more I tell, the more you shall despair, so please, even without much information, please make your choice. My powers wane, so please, help us!"  
  
Harry listened to her with a sense of dread. He knew that at this very moment he could not speak, he could breath, see, and hear, but the feelings in his mind and the memories were all nonexistent. He didn't know what to choose....   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two days had passed since Sirius and Harry had been at the local Quiditch pitch, having fun flying. Remus and Sirius had quickly taken Harry to St. Mungo's to get treatment, and the results had been bleak. The doctor had informed Sirius of Harry's condition, and Mr. Black had not taken it well...  
  
"What do you mean?! A coma! He can't be in a coma, it can't be that bad." Sirius yelled, as he stared down at the doctor with angry, blue eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's the truth. Mr. Potter is in a very deep coma, it could be years before he wakes up... But, there is a potion that we could give him... that could-"  
  
"That could what!?" Sirius yelled.  
  
The doctor sighed, "A potion that could give Harry a painless death, or wake him up."   
  
For a few long minutes, Sirius stood there stunned, and speechless. He slowly sinked into a near-by chair, ignoring the startled cry of a young man who was about to sit there.  
  
"Hey, that was my seat." Bill Weasley said, his tone full of annoyance. The oldest Weasley then looked down at the man who had sat down before him, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"S-Sirius Black! What- Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Harry now?" He asked, clearly surprised.  
  
Sirius groaned, then buried his face in his hands, his black hair falling on his fingers.  
  
"Harry is here... He's in .. a coma." Sirius whispered, and Bill had to strain to hear.  
  
"A coma? No way, not Harry!" Bill said, not believing a word from the former Maruder. He then took another look at Sirius, who still had his head down, and who looked like he was.. shaking. "I guess it is true, then." Bill whispered, "Your living proof.. How did it happen?!"   
  
Sirius didn't answer, and another voice spoke from behind Bill's back. "He was attacked by something while he was on his broom. He fell, 80 feet, but Sirius caught him before he hit the ground. We aren't sure what knocked Harry off his broom, but it must have been quick, he didn't even call for help." Remus said, his face drained and pale.  
  
Bill turned around to face Remus, shock showing on his features. "I-I guess I'll go tell mom and Ron then."  
  
Remus just sighed, and sat down next to Sirius. "What is it?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"It could kill him." Sirius responded.  
  
Remus glared at the doctor who had watched the scene, thinking how usual it was in his line of work.  
  
"What could kill him?" Remus snarled, his amber eyes locked on the doctors.  
  
"His only cure. Unless Harry can wake himself up, then the potion would let him survive. But at his current state, only a great act of willpower would be able to awaken the boy, he is in a very critical stage. Though, with all of our spell, the choice, when it all comes down to it, is still his." 


	3. I'll Accept

Furiae, the young woman who stayed in Harry's consciousness, gently pushed Harry's eyes open with her fingers. She stared down at the startled boy for a few moments, then asked, "Your choice, what is it?"   
  
Harry slowly looked around at his consciousness, or more likely, his unconsciousness. It was a dark place with little light, and the only person there other than himself was Furiae. He had fallen into a restless sleep, as his mind tried to recall brief memories, but alas none of it worked.  
  
"Don't struggle so much, for all efforts will be wasted. I have blocked every memory you have." Furiae whispered, her blue eyes shining with her tears. Her face was soaked with salty fluids, and Harry felt it drop on him once more.  
  
Without another though wasted, Harry opened his dry lips, and spoke to Furiae.  
  
"I'll accept." He breathed out, his voice coming painfully from his mouth.  
  
For a small moment, Furiae stared down at Harry.   
  
"I know. From the very moment you moved your lips, I've know that your body would soon return back to you. Harry, since you have accepted with my offer, I cannot keep you here anymore. Live again in the world you know, but be warned, there are some in my world who are angered at this intervention. They shall seek you out one by one, and all who you meet may not understand the task laid out before you. You will see familiar faces changed by my past deeds, and by those who knew me and wish to change the world. Seek out Caim, my brother, for if anyone call explain it all, it is he."  
  
She then reached out with her hand, and touched a finger to his forehead. A white, blinding light came from within Harry Potter which extended out to the full area of the hospital room.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his green eyes, and felt numerous amounts of pain stick his body like pins digging and digging without letting up to give relief. The young man slowly looked around at his surroundings, without turning his head. His eyes widened when he saw a white room, that's door was slowly opening. A medi-wizard walked in, who had tan skin, white hair, and eyes the color of wood.  
  
"The potion worked then? Your awake!" He heard the man exclaim in happiness. He then pointed his oak wand at Harry, and said a spell to monitor his progress.  
  
"I'm sure the party awaiting you will be very happy to see you awake, Mr. Potter." The doctor said to himself, then looked over at Harry's still form.  
  
"Can you move, Mr. Potter?"   
  
Harry closed his eyes, and slowly raised his hand off the sheets. The doctor's happy exclamation of joy was all he remembered before he fainted.

* * *

Sirius Black paced a waiting room for five minutes, his hands pushed into pockets, and his face creased with worry.  
  
"So, Sirius would you stop that already?!" Hermione asked, her eyes following Sirius' every step.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black. It wouldn't do any good for you to be tired before you all went in to see Mr. Potter. Though alas, he is sleeping, it is good diagnosis. He should be fine with about a week or two of bed rest." The medi-wizard said as he walked into the waiting area.  
  
Mrs. Weasley let out a startled gasp, her husband almost choked on the roll her was eating. The two oldest smiled, the twins nodded their heads and nudged Ron who was standing in shock, while Ginny wrapped her arms around her brother, crying with joy.  
  
Hermione, Remus, and Sirius all stood gaping at the doctor, and Remus barely got the words out. "It worked? He'll be okay?!"   
  
"Yes." The medi-wizard said, "His will is strong. He's fine, and he should wake up in the next few hours." Note:  
  
I haven't wrote on this in a while. It's a crossover with Drakengard. I hope the readers will like this chapter. I think it is alright, though a bit rushed. Review alright! 


	4. The Five Seals Reborn

Chapter 4:** The five Seals Reborn**

Four long, harsh days had passed as Harry Potter slept soundly in his hospital bed. The doctors had called it mental exhaustion, but Sirius had called it torture.

In Harry's room, Sirius Black sat on another uncomfortable chair with his body slumped against the side of the bed. Harry slept on through his godfather's concerned rants until the man had fallen asleep. In the room's doorway, Remus watched two of the most important people in the world to him be oblivious to the world around them. Harry in his own suffering, and Sirius in his own misery.

After a moment of watching, the man walked over to his two friends and slowly rested his right hand on top of Sirius' which was already laid on top of Harry's.

The slight pressure was enough to finally push Harry to open his bleary eyes. Green orbs shined with unshed tears as Remus looked on in speechless shock.

"Harry?" He whispered in a daze as his own eyes watched Harry's spill over with tears.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus said, his voice raising in urgency.

"So many people... So many lives... Gone." The young man croaked out. His voice was strained and horse from disuse, but Remus still understood every sylable that came from his mouth.

"What! What do you mean? Lives?.." Remus said in surprise as his hand clenched on Sirius'. "And what do you mean by gone? Who?" Remus questioned, as he leaned closer to Harry.

Tired eyes slowly lowered and Remus felt his hope for Harry being fine quickly diminishing.

"Harry! Harry! Come now, stay awake!" He urged, and then his other hand reached over to stroke Harry's face and gently brush the tears away.

"They, they all died! For.. for this! Remus, they died!" Harry yelled out, and Remus could tell he was becoming hysterical.

"Wha-! I don't understand. Who? What are you talking about. No one we know has died! Harry!"

"They died to protect this! To protect..." Harry gasped out then ripped his left hand from under the two men's to cluch his head.

The room that was stark white and filled with only a bed and one small chair in the far side began to shake. Harry was shaking and a light was forming in the middle of his chest by his heart. If Harry's shirt had been off, Remus and the newly awakened Sirius, would have seen a seal in the form of a circle with four triangles being connected by lines, start to form there. Harry felt it! He felt it so much that he began to scream out in pain until his fingers began to tear into his scalp.

Sirius stared in shock at his godson, then began to climb onto the bed to engulf Harry in his arms.

"I'm right here Harry. It'll be okay. Calm down. It's alright, calm down. It's me, Sirius. I'm here." He mumured as he pulled Harry closer to him.

The room shook for a good five minutes more until Harry slowly started to calm down. His awakening had not only brough the seal upon himself but also upon the world.

"For the sea, the forest, the air, and now, for the magic itself. One has the power to control all, and-"

"Harry." Sirius said worriedly as his grip on Harry lessened. "What are you talking about?"

Harry remained silent as he slowly took in his surroundings. Sirius had wrapped both arms around Harry's torso, and Remus had come to stand close to the bed. His hands were still clenched to the chair so he wouldn't fall earlier, but Harry could see the look of shock Remus had.

"Have I scared you?" Harry asked, his voice quiet and nearly a whisper.

"N-no, not really. You- none of this is your fault. We just had an earthquake." He replied shakily.

"Why speak words if you do not believe them?" Harry asked, and Sirius flinched.

"How'd you know it was a lie?" Sirius asked, his voice serious.

"I know. I shall know, because the forest is the second seal and in it lives the wolves." Harry said, and Remus felt a shiver fall down his spine.

"Wolf? Harry!" Remus said, feeling oddly creeped out. Harry's green eyes were blank of emotion and that was what scared Remus most.


End file.
